El clan del lobo
by Kayazarami
Summary: La guerra terminó. Los cálculos de Dumbledore fallaron. Ahora, tendrán que vivir en un mundo decadente y frío, en donde muy pocos sobreviven. Afortunadamente, Severus es más fuerte que nadie, Sirius es un testarudo, Remus tiene esperanza para todos y Harry solo los necesita a ellos para ser feliz. [SLASH]
1. Cuando Harry murió

**Autora: **Kayazarami

**Protagonistas:** Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Harry Potter y Remus Lupin.

**Advertencias:** slash (relación chico/chico), romance, angustia, WI? (en donde Harry no derrotó a Voldemort en la Batalla Final, entre otras cosas), lemon, tragedia. Leer "Notas".

**Resumen: **La guerra terminó. Los cálculos de Dumbledore fallaron. Después de todo, Voldemort no estaba tan loco como aparentaba. Ahora, tendrán que vivir en un mundo decadente y frío, en donde solo el más fuerte sobrevive. Afortunadamente, Severus Snape es más fuerte que nadie, Sirius es un testarudo, Lupin tiene esperanza para todos y Harry solo los necesita a ellos para ser feliz.

**Notas: **No hay parejas determinadas, es un todos por todos sin tríos ni orgías ni nada parecido. Esta historia tiene una mecánica extraña. No están en una relación, están en un clan y las cosas son como son. Si en algún momento se sienten incómodos con lo que leen, dejen de leer.

**Publicación: **Diaria, si hay interesados.

**Aviso: **_Esta historia participa de Desafíos "Buscando la inspiración" del Foro First Generation: The story before books._

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, la Warner Bros y demás, yo escribo sin ánimo de lucro y por mero entretenimiento.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

**El clan del lobo**

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

**I. Cuando Harry murió.**

Había terminado. Lo sentía en la marca que adornaba su antebrazo, en el aire viciado de magia oscura que lo rodeaba.

Severus Snape corría más que caminaba por los jardines de Hogwarts, en dirección al Bosque Prohibido. Le seguía de cerca un perro, aparentemente sin raza ni clase, que se ocultó entre los árboles y la peligrosa vegetación a medida que el mago se iba aproximando al claro en donde, hasta hacía escasos minutos, Lord Voldemort y Harry Potter habían estado batiéndose en duelo.

Los resultados no habían sido los esperados.

Albus Dumbledore se había equivocado, Voldemort no había sido tan estúpido como para destruir el horrocrux que habitaba el interior de su enemigo, no después de que cinco horrocruxes hubieran sido destruidos ya. Si había citado a Harry Potter en el Bosque había sido para asegurarse de poner ese fragmento de su alma a salvo y matarlo después.

Y, al llegar al claro y encontrar el cuerpo del joven desplomado en el suelo, Snape temió que el señor tenebroso hubiera tenido éxito. El perro, ignorando toda precaución anterior, se acercó a toda velocidad al chico, adoptando forma humana a menos de dos metros y tomando a su ahijado entre sus brazos.

—Harry... Oh, Merlín, Harry... —dijo débilmente, con la voz quebrada, moviendo las manos frenéticamente en busca de su frecuencia cardíaca. El pocionista llegó junto a ellos y se inclino, a la espera del veredicto. No tardó mucho tiempo—. Está vivo. Circe bendita, esta vivo.

El alivio inundó las facciones de Sirius, pero Severus necesitaba asegurarse y le tomó de nuevo el pulso. Débil y distante. Menos de 50 pulsaciones por minuto. Seguía vivo, pero, ¿por cuanto tiempo?

—Tenemos que sacarlo de aquí YA, Black —le dijo de mala manera al idiota que no hacía más que suspirar de alivio—. Su pulsaciones están disminuyendo.

El animago lo miró alarmado y asintió. Severus se preguntó vaga y remotamente porque demonios Black estaba tan manso con él. No era normal. Habían tenido una discusión a gritos en el despacho del director poco antes de que la barrera que rodeaba Hogwarts cayera y los mortífagos se les echaran encima, en la que había dejado claro que no confiaba en él, con o sin carta de Dumbledore afirmando que era uno de los suyos. ¿Qué diablos había ocurrido en tan pocas horas para que aceptara su consejo?

Lamentablemente, no tenía tiempo que perder analizando el estado mental de Black, así que cogió una piedra del suelo y empezó a conjurar un traslador a un lugar seguro mientras el animago cogía a Potter en brazos. Cuando terminó, se la pasó a Black y este desapareció al momento, rumbo a su casa en Spinner's End.

Severus no perdió el tiempo. Lanzó un hechizo de detección de presencias para constatar que nadie había visto lo que acababa de ocurrir y se desapareció, apareciéndose de nuevo en las puertas del castillo, en donde los mortífagos, victoriosos, jugueteaban con los alumnos que habían capturado entre risas macabras y llantos.

Algunos lo saludaron con una respetuosa inclinación de cabeza. Seguía siendo el más fiel mortífago de Lord Voldemort, el asesino de Albus Dumbledore. Probablemente ahora debería fingir que lo era por el resto de su vida, con Potter prácticamente muerto, la Orden aniquilada y nada entre Lord Voldemort y el control total de la Inglaterra mágica.

Entró al hall, ahora en ruinas, y casi de inmediato, se encontró con Bellatrix delante de sus narices, recelosa y maliciosa como siempre.

—Severus, ¿por que llegas tan tarde? —preguntó, enseñando los dientes que Azkaban le había podrido en una sonrisa siniestra—. Te has perdido la mejor parte, nuestro señor ha estado divirtiéndose con los gusanos de la Orden del Fénix que quedaban vivos.

—McGonagall me tenía distraído —respondió en tono neutro e indiferente, aunque era cierto que lo había tenido ocupado, dando muerte al mortífago que la había matado a sangre fría—. Espero que el señor oscuro esté complacido con la victoria de hoy.

La sonrisa de Bellatrix se acentúo.

—Lo está. Y lo estará aún más cuando vayas a verlo. Hace rato que ha mandando llamarte.

Snape frunció el ceño. No respondió, no valía la pena. Comenzó a caminar rumbo al despacho de Dumbledore. No le hacía falta preguntar si estaría allí. Sabía que sí, que ocupar ese despacho era la manifestación suprema de la victoria de Lord Voldemort.

Por el pasillo se encontró a los Malfoy. Los tres estaban bien, apenas un poco magullados. Lucius y Narcissa no dejan de mirar a su hijo, la mano de cada uno sosteniendo una de Draco. El joven rubio parecía más asustado que nunca. Quién lo diría, se suponía que habían ganado.

Se suponía que deberían estar radiantes. ¡Han salvado al mundo de los sangre sucias, alabado sea Merlín!

Severus no se paró ni a saludar a Lucius, ni a ayudar a sus compañeros mortífagos, ni a compadecer a los alumnos a su merced, simplemente avanzó hasta la gárgola, pronunció la contraseña y esperó mientras la escalera giraba.

Lord Voldemort si que exhalaba alegría por todos los poros de su pálida e inhumana piel. Los ojos carmesíes brillaban, la sonrisa demencial asustaba. Snape se forzó a componer su mejor expresión de satisfacción y se inclinó ante su señor, ignorando la presencia de Fenrir Greyback a pocos pasos de él.

—Enhorabuena por la victoria, mi señor. Me han dicho que queríais verme.

—Ah, mi fiel Severus. Si, te han dicho bien —siseó el Lord, mirando complacido al mago—. Tengo una sorpresa para ti —anunció, haciéndose a un lado y descubriendo una figura tras él, sentada en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared.

Estaba inconsciente, con el cuerpo atado y magullado, cortes por aquí y por allá y una expresión de terrible dolor, pero, teniendo en cuenta el desarrollo y final de la Batalla,Severus consideró que Remus Lupin había salido bien parado por el mero hecho de conservar la vida. O quizás no, estando en manos del mayor mago oscuro de todos los tiempos.

—He pensado que te gustaría ocuparte de él —dijo Voldemort, mirándolo como si esperara su absoluta adoración por ello—. Ya que Potter y Black están muertos, consideralo un regalo por tu inquebrantable lealtad.

El pocionista suprimió un pensamiento revelador y lo envió a lo más profundo de su subconsciente, en donde Voldemort no podría leerlo. Estaba aliviado. Voldemort creía que Potter había muerto y, pese a la falta de cerebro de Black y su loca carrera canina por todo el campo de batalla en busca de su ahijado, nadie había reparado en él. Todos seguían creyendo que cayó en el velo, la primera gran mentira de Dumbledore seguía sin ser descubierta.

Y ahora tenía que tomar una decisión. Dejar morir a Lupin, matar a Lupin o arriesgarse más de lo que sabía que debería tratando de salvarlo. ¿Valía la pena siquiera intentarlo? Eligió sin pensarlo demasiado. Ya había visto demasiada muerte, si solo pudiera evitar una...

Reprimió una sonrisa de suficiencia y torció el gesto, aparentando estar disgustado. En realidad lo estaba, pero no por lo que iba a hacer.

—Mi señor, ¿podría pedir su vida como regalo? —preguntó directamente, sin titubear. Sabe que al Lord no le gustan las vacilaciones ni la debilidad. Que, para salir de esta, puede permitirse mostrar un poco de valor.

Voldemort lo miró intrigado y Severus compuso rápidamente una serie de pensamientos, cubriéndolos con pequeños fragmentos de imágenes que, en conjunto, mostraban exactamente lo que quería que él viera en su mente.

Supo que lo había conseguido cuando el señor oscuro dejó escapar una carcajada siniestra y lo miró con los ojos rojos peligrosamente risueños.

—Nunca lo hubiera dicho de ti, Severus —dijo, mirándolo con jocosidad, para luego mirar al mago castaño e inconsciente—. Y desde luego nadie lo habría podido decir de Lupin. Así que no era tan fiel a Dumbledore como todos creían, ¿eh? Revolcándose por ahí con mi mano derecha y planteándose pasar al lado oscuro por amor... que ridículo.

—Mi señor, sé que no lo merece, pero si pudierais...

El que no debe ser nombrado pareció considerarlo unos segundos. Después, liberó a Lupin con un pase de varita.

—Ah, Severus, por supuesto que puedo. Esto me produce una gran satisfacción. Aunque, por supuesto, tendrá que sernos útil. Continuará a las ordenes de Greyback, como hasta ahora.

—Sí, mi señor —respondieron Severus y Fenrir al mismo tiempo. Luego, el pocionista dirigió su varita a Lupin y lo hizo levitar. Tras una reverencia al Lord, salío de la habitación sin mirar atrás y esperó con calma a que la gárgola lo dejara en el pasillo. Una vez allí, le lanzó un potente enervate a Lupin y esté abrió los ojos de golpe, aterrado, para encontrarse con los negros del maestro en pociones fijos en él.

No se asustó ni dio signos de rechazo. A diferencia de Black, Lupin siempre ha creído ciegamente en Dumbledore y su palabra de que Snape estaba de su lado.

—¿Severus? —preguntó, confundido—. Yo estaba con...

—Te he sacado de allí —es todo lo que va a decirle por el momento y le tiende la mano para que se apoye en el. El licántropo lo hace y pasa un brazo sobre sus hombros, luego ambos comienzan a caminar todo lo rápido que pueden para salir del castillo.

A Lupin se le iban los ojos cuando veía alumnos siendo atacados por los mortífagos, pero estaba demasiado débil como para poder hacer nada. Los compañeros de batalla de Snape lo miraron con curiosidad, pero nadie cuestionó nada. Nadie se atrevía a decir ni una palabra en contra del único mago que tenía la absoluta confianza de su amo y señor.

—Pensé que iba a matarme. Merlín, quería que me matara. Harry...

—No te preocupes ahora por Potter, hablaremos de esto cuando lleguemos a nuestra casa.

—¿Nuestra casa? —preguntó Lupin estúpidamente y Severus no pudo evitar preguntarse si de verdad él era el inteligente de los cuatro Merodeadores. Bueno, lo era, porque superar a Potter y Black no tenía ningún mérito.

—Por supuesto. ¿Cómo te crees que he conseguido que el Lord te perdone la vida? Le he mostrado _nuestra relación_.

Y es en ese momento cuando Lupin por fin dio señales de tener algo metido en la cabeza. Por que un experto en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras sabía de sobras lo que un Oclumentista puede o no puede hacer.

—Entiendo.

Y, bendita Morgana, no dijo nada más hasta que salieron a los terrenos del castillo y Severus usa la aparición conjunta para llevarlos hasta la polvorienta sala de estar de Spinner's End. Lupin se dejó caer en uno de los desvencijados sillones, agotado.

Entonces apareció Black en la puerta de la sala, probablemente alertado por el ruido. Al licántropo le cambió la cara nada más verle, Severus no pudo dejar de notarlo. Seguramente había pensado que había caído en la Batalla.

Sirius los miró, pero no reaccionó, estaba lívido. Eso encendió todas las alarmas en la mente del pocionista y no pudo evitar preguntarlo.

—¿Donde está Potter?

El animago no respondió. Severus repitió la pregunta con el mismo resultado y comenzó a perder la paciencia. Entonces, Lupin se puso en pie a duras penas y se acercó a su compañero de juventud. Posó una mano en cada hombro del mago y lo sacudió ligeramente, casi con cariño. Tenía mérito, teniendo en cuenta que siempre ha sido un poco más bajo que Black (aunque más fuerte, debido a su licantropía).

—¿Donde está Harry, Sirius?

Este lo miró y pareció salir del trance.

—Está arriba, descansando —dijo suavemente, los ojos grises clavados en los dorados del hombre lobo. Severus y Remus suspiraron, aliviados. Hasta que el sangre pura volvió a hablar, destruyendo en seis palabras su momentáneo alivio—. Creo que ha perdido su magia.

_Continuará..._


	2. Ventajas de la licantropía

**II. Ventajas de la licantropía.**

Tras un examen exhaustivo en el cual Severus empleó todo hechizo de reconocimiento que conocía y hasta algunos de su propia invención, el diagnostico continuó siendo el mismo que el que Sirius Black, con todo lo ignorante que llegaba a ser, había emitido: Harry Potter había perdido su magia por completo.

El estado de su cuerpo indicaba además una prognosis del deterioro que su sistema ya estaba sufriendo, volviéndose total e irreversible en pocas horas. Un mago no podía vivir sin magia, era una parte de él mismo, era algo que corría (literalmente) por sus venas, que chisporroteaba en cada centímetro de su piel y le permitía vivir y sanar sus heridas mediante hechizos.

Así que Potter se estaba muriendo. Lenta e inexorablemente, sin que él pudiera hacer nada al respecto.

—Tiene que haberlo hecho el innombrable —fue lo primero que dijo Sirius, tras anunciar Snape los resultados de su chequeo y dejarse caer agotado en uno de los sillones libres del salón, con el joven medio inconsciente en la planta superior, sus pulsaciones más espaciadas a cada minuto.

—Ya lo suponía, Black —respondió de mala manera. No hacía falta que el chucho le señalara lo evidente—. Pero no hay nada que podamos hacer. Ni siquiera aunque supiéramos que conjuro utilizó. No hay forma de devolverle la magia a un mago, porque se supone que no hay forma de quitársela.

Black apretó los puños con impotencia. Severus se preguntó cuanto tardaría en descargar su frustración sobre él y si tendría que hechizarlo llegado el momento. Por si acaso, colocó la mano cerca del bolsillo de la túnica en donde guardaba la varita. Entonces, para su sorpresa, el animago se levantó y empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación, como un perro enjaulado. Probablemente así era como se sentía en esos momentos.

Lupin, en cambio, no había hecho o dicho nada. Permanecía sentado en un sillón alejado, con la vista fija en algún punto de la sucia pared, como si estuviera meditando. Ni siquiera se había molestado en sanar sus heridas, pero al menos algunos de los cortes de su rostro habían dejado de sangrar.

—Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer. ¡Lo que sea! —refunfuñaba frustrado el animago, más para si mismo que para los demás.

Por una vez, Severus estaba de acuerdo con él, aunque iba a cuidarse mucho de hacérselo saber. Por muy buenas intenciones que tuvieran era inútil, no podían devolverle la magia. No podían darle de su propia magia. No podían hacer nada en absoluto, excepto ver como poco a poco su vida se apagaba y asegurarse de que estuviera lo más cómodo posible.

Maldito Albus Dumbledore y malditos todos sus planes. Y maldito Voldemort por no estar lo suficientemente loco como para lanzarle un Avada al chico apenas lo vio.

Severus bufó frustrado. ¿Qué demonios pasaría con el mundo mágico ahora? ¿Y con el muggle? No es como si Voldemort fuera a respetar el Estatuto del Secreto ahora cuando nunca antes lo había hecho. La caza de muggles y sangre-sucias se iba a convertir en deporte nacional. Iba a ser mil veces peor que durante la guerra, porque a nadie le quedaría la esperanza de un futuro mejor.

Más les valdría a todos ellos estar muertos antes que ver lo que estaba por llegar.

—Yo conozco una manera de devolverle la magia —dijo entonces Lupin, alzando el rostro y mirando directamente al otro merodeador—. Pero no puedo hacerlo solo. Necesito vuestra ayuda y...quizás sea más de lo que estaríais dispuestos a aceptar.

—¿De que hablas, Lupin? —quiso saber Severus.

El mencionado no le respondió, continuaba mirando fijamente a Sirius, como si él pudiera entender a que se refería con tan pocas palabras. Al parecer, podía, ya que sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa un segundo, antes de hablar.

—No puedes decirlo en serio. ¿Con los tres?. Bueno, ¿los cuatro, incluyendo a Harry? —corrigió y giró el rostro frunciendo el ceño al mismo tiempo que sus ojos grises se clavaban en Snape—. Él no aceptará.

—¿Pero tú lo harías? —exigió saber el licántropo, con la mirada más dura que nunca—. ¿Lo harías, Canuto, a pesar de lo que sucedió la última vez?

Black tardó unos segundos en responder. Sorprendentemente, parecía enfadado cuando lo hizo.

—Sí —dijo, decidido y cabreado—. Lo haría, por Harry. Haría cualquier cosa —declaró—. Y aquello no fue solo culpa mía, Lunático, y lo sabes.

El castaño suspiró y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, como si le doliera. Diablos, tenía que dolerle, tenía un corte de un lado a otro de la frente, pero parecía que las palabras del animago lo habían exasperado.

—Yo también tuve algo de culpa, pero está vez no podemos permitirnos cometer ningún error. Si lo hacemos, tendrás que confiar en mí al cien por cien. Y en Harry y...en Snape.

EL pocionista los miraba interactuar sin decir palabra, pero ante la mención de su nombre empezó a irritarse. No le gustaba sentirse excluido de algo en lo que, al parecer, tendría que participar si quería que Potter continuará vivo.

—¿Es necesario? —preguntó, el rostro contraído en una mueca de disgusto—. ¿No bastaría solo con nosotros dos? No sé si Harry podría soportarlo. No creo que yo pueda soportarlo.

—No tenemos la suficiente magia, Sirius.

—¿Os importaría explicarme de que demonios estáis hablando? —exigió saber Snape, irritado.

Lupin le lanzó una mirada comprensiva y se levantó para sentarse más cerca de él.

—No quería dejarte de lado. Es solo que necesitaba asegurarme de que Sirius estaba dispuesto a hacerlo antes de planteártelo. Es importante que lo esté.

—No recuerdo haber aceptado —gruñó Black.

—Has dicho que harías cualquier cosa por Harry, así que déjame que se lo explique, quizás sea él quién no esté dispuesto —dijo Remus, mirando a su amigo de mala manera.

—Está bien —cedió a regañadientes.

—Perfecto. Verás, Severus, pese a todo lo que dicen los libros acerca de los licántropos (lo peligrosos que somos, como matarnos y que pociones ayudan a mantenernos bajo control), no hay ni uno solo que hable de las _particularidades_ de las relaciones entre los miembros de mi misma especie.

—¿Hay alguna diferencia con las humanas?

Sirius soltó una carcajada amarga. Snape se preguntó que había dicho que pudiera ser remotamente gracioso. Suficiente le había costado no responder "¿Hay alguna a parte de que en una noche complicada puedes acabar comiéndote a tu compañero?".

—Yo diría que bastantes —respondió el animago—. Pero todos esos sabiondos que escriben libros solo se preocupan por lo malos y peligrosos que son los hombres lobo. De hecho, recuerdo que en nuestro sexto curso algún cretino hizo correr una circular con un cuento bastante interesante en la que un licántropo se comía un bebé.

Severus se tensó. Él había escrito ese pergamino, en un arrebato de furia, el día después de que James y Sirius hicieran añicos su libreta de notas sobre Pociones en medio de la clase, para alegría y diversión de los alumnos de su casa.

El merodeador volvía a la carga. Mucho le había durado al perro ese extraño comportamiento correcto hacia él. Seguramente se había terminado el efecto del shock de ver a su ahijado al borde de la muerte.

—Basta, Canuto —cortó Remus, mirándolo molesto por haberle recordado lo mal que lo pasó aquella vez, estuvo horas vomitando en el baño del asco que sentía por las acciones del hombre lobo de la historia—. El pasado pasado está, tú le hiciste cosas mucho peores. Esto no va a ayudarnos, así que si no eres capaz de quedarte callado, sube a hacerle un poco de compañía a Harry.

Black demostró ser terco como una mula cuando negó con la cabeza y se sentó en un sillón cercano a Lupin, fulminando a Severus con la mirada, sin que este se inmutará en lo más mínimo.

—Como iba diciendo, hay ciertas particularidades en nuestras relaciones. Tanto en las de pareja como en las de la manada. Son estás últimas las que nos interesan. Al formar una mandada o clan de licántropos, se establece un vínculo muy poderoso entre todos los miembros de la misma, tanto mágico como mental.

Severus alzó una ceja interrogante.

—¿Mental?

—Sí —el castaño suspiró—. El vínculo mental permite que todos los miembros del clan se comuniquen mediante el pensamiento entre ellos. No es un vínculo cerrado, si se utiliza es oído por toda la manada y lleva tiempo tras la inclusión aprender a controlarlo para que los demás no escuchen.

—¿Quieres decir que todos pueden oír lo que piensas? —le parecía la peor idea jamás planteada.

—Me temo que sí. Y también percibir tus sentimientos o emociones. No quiero engañarte, si formamos una manada, todos vamos a saber que piensan o sienten los demás, al menos los primeros meses. No dudo que, con tus habilidades como Oclumentista, lograrás controlar tu parte antes que nadie, pero al principio no habrá manera de evitarlo.

—¿Y el vínculo mágico? Imagino que eso es lo que puede salvar a Potter.

—Está pensado para transferir un poco de magia a otro en caso de extrema necesidad. Es involuntario, si uno de los miembros cae gravemente herido automáticamente comenzará a recibir magia del resto de la manada, de ahí que, al establecernos como una, Harry, en un estado tan crítico, recibirá nuestra magia casi de inmediato. La transferencia es lenta, por eso necesitaría de más de un mago para que sea significativa.

Severus asintió. A Potter le quedaban horas de vida. Necesitaba una gran cantidad de magia para reponerse. Probablemente la transferencia que mencionaba Lupin tardaría días, quizás semanas, en restablecer todo el poder perdido. Necesitaban de todos los magos que se pudieran unir a la supuesta manada, que lamentablemente solo eran ellos tres.

La idea del vínculo mental le resultaba incluso dolorosa. Sirius Black teniendo acceso a sus pensamientos, aunque fuera durante un corto período de tiempo, era peor que una cruciatus continuada. No obstante, parecía ser la única manera de salvar al chico.

—Está bien, si eso es todo...

—En realidad, no lo es —cortó rápidamente Lupin—. Hay un par de cosas más que es importante que tengas en cuenta si estás pensando en aceptar.

—Lupin, si no acepto, Potter muere y el Señor Oscuro gana. No es como si tuviera muchas opciones...

—Lo sé, pero quiero que lo sepas incluso si no hay más remedio —insistió, mirándolo con determinación—. Cuando se crea una manada, se establece un macho alfa. Es el líder indiscutible y sus órdenes no pueden desobedecerse. Eso garantiza que el clan permanezca unido en caso de ataque o peligro. Así mismo, el Alfa tiene acceso a la mente de todos los miembros de la manada, sin importar el tiempo que haya pasado desde que se unieron a ella. No tiene porqué escuchar lo que piensas, pero puede hacerlo si quiere.

Snape meditó sus palabras unos minutos. ¿Un alfa con acceso ilimitado a sus pensamientos? Mal asunto. Miró al castaño.

—¿Y el Alfa serías tú, Lupin?

El licántropo negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—El Alfa es siempre el que tiene el carácter más dominante, así como el mayor nivel de magia —explicó—. En nuestro caso, sería Sirius.

Severus se levantó de la silla como si le hubiera sacudido una descarga. Miró a Black. Este le estaba dedicando una sonrisa feroz de superioridad, más que feliz de lo que acababa de escuchar.

Había una cierta lógica en lo que Lupin había dicho. El imbécil era de carácter dominante, arrogante y estúpido. Su ascendencia sangre pura lo hacía más poderoso que ellos.

Severus podía entenderlo, claro que sí. ¿Pero aceptarlo? El infierno se congelaría antes de que eso ocurriese. Potter podía ir preparando su testamento, prefería besar el dobladillo de la túnica del Señor Tenebroso durante el resto de su vida que obedecer a Black.

Sus intenciones debían estar escritas en su expresión, porque Lupin se levantó y le cogió amablemente del brazo para que lo mirase, deteniendo así sus oscuros pensamientos.

—Sé lo que estás pensando y déjame decirte que te equivocas.

—¿Me equivoco? —repitió, recubriendo cada silaba de frío sarcasmo—. ¿Me equivoco al pensar que Black es la última persona que querría en mi mente? ¿Me equivoco al pensar que buscará cada recuerdo desagradable para mofarse de él? ¿Me equivoco creyendo que abusara de su autoridad para dictarme las ordenes más ridículas y humillantes posibles?

Por detrás de Lupin, el sangre pura reía discretamente.

—Que bien calado me tienes, Snivellus —dijo, por último—. Pero sí, te equivocas. Aunque no creas que no haría todo lo que has mencionado, si pudiera.

—¿Qué quiere decir? —preguntó Snape a Lupin.

Este miró mal al animago (que continuaba sonriendo) antes de suspirar y responder a su pregunta.

—De la misma forma que nosotros tendremos que obedecer nos guste o no, Sirius tiene ciertas obligaciones como Alfa que no puede evadir y que le impedirán hacer buena parte de lo que has mencionado.

—¿Que tipo de obligaciones? —no le había sonado demasiado bien.

—Básicamente debe asegurarse de que nuestras necesidades estén cubiertas. Nuestras necesidades fisiológicas, afectivas, mentales y...sexuales.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó, alarmado. Sirius torció el gesto también.

—Tranquilo, Snivellus, tu virginidad está a salvo conmigo. No estoy obligado a cubrir ese tipo de necesidades si tú no lo necesitas. Así que limítate a no necesitarlo y todos seremos más felices.

Severus gruñó, literalmente, ante la palabra virginidad, pero se abstuvo de decir nada. La sola idea de tener el más mínimo contacto íntimo con Black le producía escalofríos.

—¿Si no lo necesito, no lo hará? —preguntó, en cambio, a Lupin.

—Así es.

—Bien. Entonces está fuera de toda consideración —afirmó—. ¿Y Potter, estará sujeto a las mismas condiciones?

—Sí y no. Es posible que Harry se vea incluido en el clan como un cachorro, al ser más joven, pero no puedo estar seguro. Dependerá de él —Remus tomó asiento de nuevo—. Hay otra cosa más, Severus. Y es la más importante de todas. En circunstancias normales, no se puede abandonar la manada una vez eres parte de ella. Solo mediante una gran traición serías libre del vínculo que se creará entre nosotros, pero, con que uno salga bastará para que todos lo hagamos, la unión se romperá. Harry perdería su fuente de magia y moriría. Y no creo que pudiéramos superar la traición y formar de nuevo la manada antes de que él muera —dijo, masajeandose las sienes, cansado—. Y esto no lo digo solo por ti —añadió, mirando al animago a su lado.

—No volverá a pasar —aseguró este, cogiendo una de las manos del licántropo con la suya y haciendo que Snape se jurara a sí mismo descubrir que había pasado exactamente entre ellos—. No pondré en peligro la vida de Harry, ni la tuya —miró a Snape y gruño—. Ni siquiera la de Snivellus, una vez me convierta en el Alfa.

El pocionista lo miró escéptico. Tenía grandes reservas acerca de lo que Black pudiera o no hacer respecto a él, con o sin vínculo licántropo de por medio.

—¿Y funcionará? ¿Podemos crear una manada de licántropos con solo un licántropo?

—En realidad no podemos —explicó Lupin—. Por fortuna, ninguno de los que vamos a formar parte de ella somos solo magos. Sirius es un perro, Harry también lo es y tú... Bueno, digamos que Dumbledore me contó lo suficiente sobre tu forma animaga.

Severus hizo una mueca. Quién le mandaría a él confiar en Albus Dumbledore.

—Un momento —dijo el sangre pura, bastante impactado—. ¿Snivellus es un animago?

—No es un talento exclusivo para idiotas, Black —respondió.

—Serás...

—Cálmate, Sirius. Esto realmente no nos ayuda —pidió Lupin, interponiéndose entre ambos—. Severus se convierte en un Grim. Y bastante más grande que tú, por cierto —añadió, sonriendo con un poco de malicia—. Ahora, ¿podemos concentrarnos en decidir de una vez si formamos o no una manada? Mientras hablamos, Harry se muere.

Sirius chasqueó la lengua, frustrado por haber perdido la ocasión de pelear con Snape, pero asintió a las palabras de su amigo y se quedó mirando al pocionista, a la espera.

Este suspiró, resignado. No era como si tuviera otra opción, en realidad. No llevaba tantos años protegiendo a Potter para dejar que muriera ahora solo porque no hacerlo incluía destruir toda su vida, perder su privacidad y ponerse en manos de su némesis escolar.

Bien mirado, ¿cuando le habían salido bien las cosas?, ¿cuando algo había resultado sencillo de conseguir?.

—¿Qué tenemos que hacer? —preguntó finalmente, aceptando formar parte de aquella extraña manada.

_Continuará..._


End file.
